Iruka is a Matchmaker!
by RandomTopic
Summary: Iruka has noticed that Naruto and Sasuke like each other, but neither are brave enough to confess. So he gives them a hand...SasuNaru NaruSasu, shounen ai. Rather silly. Parody like.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, NaruSasu**

**Rating: Teen, just for yaoi, a bit of swearing**

**WARNINGS: OCCness, but I like to think love can do crazy things to people, but if you really hate something, please direct the question in a review since I do have a reason for everything. A bit of swearing, and yaoi. Nothing horrible though. It will not scar you forever. **

**Note: This can take place at any time, and it can be viewed as a run off of Two Truths, One Lie, and an Uncertain Amount of Love. And it can also hint at Hidden Logs later. I also don't want to look for all of the Japanese words I used, but just know dobe dead last, teme bastard, and baka idiot. If you don't understand anything, please ask in a review or email.

* * *

**

"GET BACK HERE BASTARD!" Came the daily shout that woke up Konoha at 7:00 AM, to the enjoyment of some who no longer had to buy an alarm clock and the annoyance of the stiff bastards who disliked being woken up. But we're not focusing on them. Instead, we are going to focus on the source of this noise…Uzumaki Naruto.

A blue-eyed blond, Naruto- is considered the 'dobe' or 'baka' of Konohagakure or the Hidden Village in the Leaves. He is a genin, or a rookie ninja, and to those who see him, comes off as an attention seeking brat, or a loud mouthed idiot. Of course, there is a reason for this, as there is one for everything. When Naruto was born, the Nine-tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi, was sealed inside of him, and therefore hated and shunned by most of the adults in the village.

But at the moment, that is rather insignificant.

We will now discuss the 'bastard' Naruto is screaming at until Kyuubi must heal his vocal cords due to the damage.

Uchiha Sasuke- the resident crush of all girls 13 and under. His appearance is the exact opposite of Naruto. Sasuke has messy black hair that frames his angled face and that matches his black eyes, whereas Naruto's hair defies gravity most of the time. Occasionally, we can see it get in his face when he takes off his forehead protector, which he was given by Umino Iruka, but I digress. You will learn about that later.

Just a few seconds before Naruto yelled, he and Sasuke had been sparing, and Sasuke had been able to knock Naruto down, much to the happiness and enjoyment of the fan girls hiding in the trees watching the fight (After all, who would miss the Great Sasuke-kun fighting?).

When there was a collective dreamy sigh, coming from the surrounding trees, Sasuke's survival instinct kicked in and told him to escape the Sasuke-thirsty and lustful fan girls. So, he began to walk away.

Naruto, angry and upset that he had lost the sparing, was insulted when Sasuke-teme just walked away, therefore causing the opening of this story.

And now that all of the background and other such things have been covered, we may move on to the part all of us are anxious to get to.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled, trying to catch the attention of the mentioned person. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE'RE NOT THROUGH YET!" And so, with a speed Naruto and many others wished he could reach while fighting, he caught up with the boy he had been sparring with. "Sasuke-teme? Are you in there" For effect, he poked Sasuke's head several times. "We were sparing, and now you're ditching me! Why?"

"Grr…Naruto…" Sasuke gritted out, trying his best not to strangle or kiss the boy next to him.

Kiss?

It is true, Uchiha Sasuke, The Last Uchiha, The Object of Every Girl's Dreams is…gay. And attracted to a certain blond. Who could resist that innocent smile, and the refreashing naivety that reminded Sasuke that there was good in the world, and there was indeed hope?

Apparently, many adults in the village can. But fortunately for our story, Sasuke is not one of the many adults in the village. In fact, he is the one in the village who has sworn revenge on his older brother who killed everyone in his family with the exception of Sasuke himself, but that is also another story, one we unfortunately will not get to in this story.

Moving on, Naruto suddenly appears in front of Sasuke, to make his pay attention to him. Unfortunately, but ultimately fortunately, Sasuke DOES NOT stop, meaning he crashes into Naruto, who is lighter and shorter then Sasuke. Making both fall down, Naruto underneath Sasuke.

The following has been rated R for fan girl violence, so if you are allergic to fan girls, please skip down to the second line italic bold words like so.

**_SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUANDWECAN'TFORGETABOUTKAKAIRU_**

Fan girls screamed. And attacked. Hair was being torn, flesh bitten and scratched, and in the distance, lightning flashed and thunder sounded while dark storm clouds gathered ominously. All were screaming for Naruto's blood. The screaming and thunder were so loud, ANBU Black Ops came to investigate, only to see dozens of young, teenage girls screaming.

**_SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUANDWECAN'TFORGETABOUTKAKAIRU_**

While the ANBU took care of the fan girls, Sasuke and a terrified Naruto crept into the forest. Neither even dared to breathe as they escaped the horrifying and scarring scene, until they reached Sasuke's house and entered it.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto whispered.

"Hai," Sasuke whispered back.

"Why am I at your house?" Naruto asked, a little bit louder then before, as the fear of being attacked by all of those Sasuke obsessed girls was enough to make the strongest and coldest missing nin break down and beg for painful torture instead. But Naruto's fear was draining away, now that he was in the presence of only Sasuke. Naruto felt safe around Sasuke, for reasons he couldn't explain nor understand. He just knew he felt invulnerable while around the darker boy, and that was good enough for him.

"Because we walked here, dobe," Sasuke answered, wincing inwardly at the rude, harsh tone of his voice.

He would have apologized, but the Great Uchiha does not apologize.

And then Sasuke's mind was filled with bees, buzzing around like in the Aburame clan. No, wait…it was buzzing around with thoughts, for he had just reached an epiphany.

Why shouldn't he apologize?

It's not like Sasuke cared about what others thought about him.

"Dobe," Sasuke called out suddenly, just noticing that Naruto was about to leave quietly. (_Is something wrong with him?_ Sasuke wondered.) "I'm sorry."

For a moment, Naruto's mind flashed with an image of the sky falling, pieces crashing into houses, people running for their lives…chaos everywhere…

Once he got over that, he asked intelligently, "Huh?"

The patterns on the tile were really interesting, for Sasuke at this point. "I'm sorry."

"Dear Kami…did you apologize? To _me_?" Naruto could feel his jaw slacken. He shook his head quickly, and demanded, only half joking, "Who are you, and what have you done to Sasuke-teme?"

"Oh, shut up, baka. I am Sasuke. And I'm trying to be nice." Sasuke waved his hand dismissively, his mind setting on the fact that he tried and he was really, really, really, really hungry. It was understandable because he hadn't been able to even eat breakfast that morning since Naruto had come to his house, yelling something to the effect of asking for a spar. He of course, agreed to the spar. Sasuke knew it wasn't right for him, but he really enjoyed the blond boy's company.

On a whim, Sasuke grunted out, "Want something to eat?"

"Yeah! Got any ramen?" And with that, an orange and blond blur darted past the dark haired boy and into the kitchen.

"Dobe! Don't destroy my kitchen!" Sasuke called after him. "And do you eat anything else besides ramen?"

"But ramen's good! And it comes in so many different flavors I never get tired of it!"_ And because it's cheap,_ Naruto silently added, but was not about to say that in front of his rival.

"Whatever, but you can eat something else for once," Sasuke said, noting that Naruto never answered his question.

Sasuke pulled out some healthy vegetables, and the regular, healthy foods he usually eats for dinner. After commanding Naruto to help out, both of them set to work, cutting up the food.

A half an house later, (and two near heart attacks on Sasuke's part) dinner was ready for the two preteens.

Both ate silently, unsure of what to say, while Naruto sent unsure and questioning glances Sasuke's way. So Sasuke, feeling annoyed, asked, "What's wrong, Naruto-baka?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the insult, but just asked loudly, "Why are you letting me eating dinner with you?"

Now, the immediate thought Sasuke had pop up in his mind were _Because I like you_, but Sasuke, as we've said before, does not just openly admit he likes someone. No, no, no, he is not like that at all. But then again, he didn't want to say _Because I felt bad for snapping at you_ or_ Because I'm sorry that my rabid fan girls tried to kill you_.

So he opted to just stare at Naruto for a few seconds before telling him, "Because I did."

Simple, yet so simple, it was not satisfactory for our little blond hero.

"NANI! YOU'RE LETTING ME HAVE DINNER AT YOUR HOUSE JUST BECAUSE YOU…CAN?" Sasuke winced slightly. Just because he liked Naruto, doesn't mean he liked how loud the blond was…but he nodded, mutely.

For some reason, Naruto accepts this. Sasuke can't tell from the look on his face, if it is good or bad.

And so, they eat together.

This story will now move on to Umino Iruka at this point. As mentioned earlier, he was the sensei of Uzumaki Naruto and was the one who gaze Naruto his forehead protector after Naruto discovered he was the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon and defeated Mizuki, a wicked teacher who betrayed Konoha. Iruka is a chuunin, or journeyman ninja, about 23 years old, and is a teacher at the Ninja Academy. His appearance is rather plain, sholder length brown hair kept in a high ponytail, and tanned skin. The only peculiar thing about his appearance is the horizontal scar that runs across the bridge of his nose, ending a little bit past the cheek bones. In personality, he is a warm, kind, caring man, perfect for teaching young impressionable children and is the father figure for Uzumaki Naruto.

Currently, he is worried. He is worried about two former students in particular; Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

Iruka is not concerned for their physical health. He knows they can take care of them selves during training and the D rank missions. No, he is concerned about their emotions.

The chuunin has always tried to find what-for lack of a better term- makes his students tick. Occasionally, with Kakashi's, who is Naruto's and Sasuke's current sensei, permission, he watches Team 7 train as to keep up with his favorite student's progress.

While many think of Iruka as naïve, he can, in fact, see how Sasuke and Naruto interact. He noticed Sasuke's relaxation and small smile when Naruto gets to training. He saw how Naruto was far comfortable in Sasuke's company then anyone elses' in Team 7.

So he came to the logical, and completely right, conclusion.

Sasuke and Naruto unknowingly have a crush on each other.

Normally, Iruka would smile and think how cute it was- but Naruto was a boy he thought of as a son and didn't want to see him hurt. Sasuke was also very fragile emotionally so it wouldn't do if he got hurt either.

_What do I do?_

On one hand, if he interfered, he could make things far more complicated and messed up and end up hurting many people's feelings in the process. But on the other hand, although he loved Naruto as a son, and cared for Sasuke through the sympathy of having no parents and being alone, he didn't really trust either of the two to know how to deal with their emotions. Sasuke was an ice cube and Naruto wasn't sensitive. Not sensitive in the least.

_So what should I do?_

What would happen if he would to…just give them a prod in the right direction?

What would happen if he was direct, and told the one that the other had a crush on him?

_Actually…that just might work._

And so, Iruka plotted.

The next day, Iruka caught up with Naruto before he headed out to Team 7's training area.

"Iruka-sensei!" Was the only warning he got before an orange bundle attacked his torso.

After regaining his balance, Iruka laughed, and asked, "How are you Naruto?"

"I'm fine! Although Kakashi-sensei canceled training for the day since he had to go out on a mission…which isn't that bad since all we've been doing is boring D ranked missions! I can't believe it! Why should the future Hokage pull weeds or retrieve some dumb cat?" As Naruto ranted, Iruka went over in his mind how to initiate his plan.

Step 1: Ask about Naruto's teammates, and ask about Sasuke.

"So Naruto," Iruka injected while Naruto paused to take a breath, "How are your teammates? Are you getting along with them?"

Naruto nodded, energetically, while letting go of Iruka's torso. "Hai! Well, Kakashi-sensei's a pervert, but he has been helping us with our taijutsu and been teaching us some weak ninjutsus. Sakura-chan still doesn't notice me though! All she ever does is drool of Sasuke-tem…" For a reason unknown to Iruka, but known to us, Naruto stopped mid-word, pondering how nice (for Sasuke at least) Sasuke had been to him. It was odd, but he liked the warm feeling he got in his stomach when he thought about how they had chatted (well, more like Naruto had chatted, but Sasuke listened) about nothing in particular.

Sometimes, Sasuke had even added his own comments or questions, to show he was listening.

It was nice to be listened to.

Outside of Naruto's mind, Iruka was growing worried at how silent Naruto had gotten. 'Naruto' and 'silent' do not belong in the same sentence, and the fact that there can now be a sentence with both words in it without the word 'not' in-between is extremely worrisome.

"Naruto," Iruka said tentatively, "Are you alright?"

"Eh?" Naruto intelligently mumbled as he was jolted back to reality. Once his ears delivered the question to his brain, he grinned widely, and yelled, "Of course I am, Iruka-sensei!" Thought slightly reassured, Iruka just wanted to know what could have caused Naruto to be so quiet.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Iruka inquired. "You suddenly went silent when you said Sasuke-san's name. Did something…happen between you two?" _Maybe they've already got all of this figured out, so I don't have to do anything._

As he threw his hands to cup the back of his head, Naruto said, "Well…yesterday we were sparring…and…it was weird!" Iruka couldn't tell if 'weird' was good or not, so he continued his prying.

"What was weird?" He asked, careful as to keep his tone innocently curious.

"Sasuke!" Naruto immediately answered, as if that was the entire reason for whatever weird thing that happened.

And…it actually was, but that is Cause and Effect, and we do not need to go into that.

In any case, Iruka continued his questions. "Why was Sasuke weird?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Naruto yelled, his hands piercing the air above his head in frustration. "That's the problem! I don't know why he was nice to me! I don't know why he let me have dinner at his house! I don't know why he listened to me talk! I JUST DON'T KNOW!"

Red flags raised themselves in Iruka's mind, giving him a warning something was not right with ALL of this, so he asked, forcibly calm, "Naruto, what happened?"

Fortunately for Iruka, Naruto was not the secretive type, so he answered almost as soon as Iruka finished talking. "Me and Sasuke-teme were training, and…he was leaving so I went to stop him, and then he fell on top of me and then a bunch of his rabid fangirls popped out of nowhere, so then we escaped to his house, and he let me stay, we had dinner and he didn't let me have ramen, and he also forced me to eat other stuff, so then we just talked and _he listened to me_!" Naruto choked, either from the lack of air from talking so fast, or from the fact he just had an epiphany. "Iruka-sensei…he was being _nice_ to _me_!" Apparently, it was from the latter.

Iruka was quiet for a few minutes, as his brain processed all of this, and (almost wickedly) he realized how it could help him in next step of his plan.

Step 2: Get Naruto to admit he likes Sasuke.

And so, Iruka dared to venture, "Did you like having Sasuke pay attention to you?"

Thrown off by the question, Naruto stuttered, "Y-yeah, it was n-nice, I suppose…"

_Now we're getting somewhere_. "Do you like spending time with Sasuke?"

Naruto donned the look of thoughtfulness before answering. "Yeah…"

"Do you like talking to him?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you have a crush on Sasuke?"

"Yeah…Hey! Wait! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's head turned towards Iruka so quickly, Iruka thought he must have obtained a kink in his neck; but no, the hyper-active ninja was perfectly fine. "I-you-say…what did I say…?"

Iruka grinned. He couldn't help it. "You said you have a crush on Sasuke."

"But-but I don't!" Naruto's face was lined with horror, and Iruka felt a twinge of doubt in his plans. _Too late now_. "I mean-he's a _boy_! I can't have a crush on a boy!

Instead, he tried to smile reassuringly. Iruka was not sure if it worked. "Don't worry, Naruto. Having a crush on a boy isn't bad. Besides…I think he might like you too." There. The kunai was launched. Now he had to see how Naruto handled it.

Naruto, while not looking as though someone had told him that he could never eat ramen again for the rest of his life, now had his brow creased with uncertainty. "Really? You think so?" The creases went even deeper. "But…what about Sakura-chan? I like…" Just as he was about to finish that sentence, Naruto had to wonder why he liked Sakura in the first place. Sure, she looked pretty, and she _could_ be really sweet, but she never was to him. She didn't like him. And, most likely, Sakura never would.

Sasuke, however, listened to him, and although he called him 'dobe' and 'baka', it wasn't filled with malice. It was said, dare he ever repeat it, _affectionately_.

Just how he called Sasuke a 'teme'.

So, he did like Sasuke.

"Yeah…" Naruto swallowed, before disbelief of what he was about to say could get to him. "Yeah, I like Sasuke."

_YES! Step 1 and 2 completed! Now, onto Step 3…_

Step 3: Tell Naruto I will go find Sasuke and find out if he likes Naruto back.

Iruka grinned at Naruto. "So, was that so hard?"

"Hai…" Naruto replied, dejectedly.

"Say, Naruto…do you want me to find out if Sasuke likes you back?"

At once, Naruto's face brightened as he heard his former sensei's suggestion. "Nani? You'd really do that for me?"

Grinning down to the orange-clad ninja, Iruka replied, "Sure, Naruto."

Naruto grinned back.

Our favorite Uchiha (unless you prefer his brother, Itachi, in which case I suggest you do not let Sasuke find out about that) was annoyed. Not only was training canceled for the day, but Naruto was no where do be found!

_Argh…how come the one person I like isn't around?_ He thought, eyeing the not-so-subtle fan girls following him. _Wait…did I just think that?_ After standing in one place and receiving appreciative looks from his fan girls, Sasuke had won the battle, and decided he had not thought that. He began walking towards no particular area, keeping an eye out for Naruto, who he does not like.

"Sasuke-san!"

Turning around, Sasuke saw that it had been Iruka who had called him. While Sasuke did not hold extreme affection for his former teacher like Naruto, he still respected the man enough to wait for the man to catch up to him.

When Iruka caught up to him, Sasuke nodded his head in recognition, and walked besides the chuunin. He said nothing, as Iruka was catching his breath (_He must have run from a large distance_, Sasuke thought) but simply walked. After a moment or two, once Iruka could breathe normally again, the chuunin asked, "Are you looking for Naruto?"

Step 4: Trick Sasuke into confessing he likes Naruto.

Keeping his cold demeanor in place, he replied with a "Hn."

Iruka smiled, as though he had been expecting it. "Why are you looking for him?"

Wondering why his former teacher automatically assumed (correctly, but that is not the point) that he was looking for Naruto, he simply replied with silence.

Iruka nodded to Sasuke, as if he were agreeing to something the dark-haired boy said. "Yes, I would try to be with my boyfriend as often as I could, too, if I were you." This statement, despite being spoken so lightly, made the Uchiha gag.

In an instinct, he yelled out, "NARUTO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Iruka blinked, but otherwise did not seem perturbed by the outburst. "Really? But both of you are with each other all of the time!"

"So," Sasuke defensively bit out, watching for any passersby that might hear them. "We're sparring partners. And we spar all of the time for the Chuunin Exam. So we're always around each other each."

"Aa, so I was wrong."

Slightly relieved, Sasuke responded. "Hai."

"You have a crush on Naruto, but you're not boyfriends," Iruka said the first part very quickly.

"Hai." While Iruka was grinning like a maniac and congratulating himself, Sasuke's ears caught up with his head, and horror dawned on his face. Iruka actually broke down laughing since Sasuke's face went from relieved to horrified in 0 seconds flat. It's a rather interesting change.

"No!" Sasuke said, turning to glare at his laughing teacher. "I don't have a crush on Naruto!" _That's not true, and you know it_, whispered a small voice in the back of his head, but he crushed it before he could doubt himself.

Iruka smiled once again, now that he was through with his laughing fit. "Then why did you say you did?"

Sasuke grunted, "You tricked me."

"But that's the only way to get you to be honest," Iruka pointed out.

Step 5: Force him to realize his feelings.

In a flash, Sasuke remembered the times where Iruka-sensei had tricked him into admitting something; usually when Iruka thought he was far too thin to be healthy and discovered he hadn't been eating, or soon after his family was killed, Iruka found out Sasuke hadn't been getting enough sleep. _Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. I don't like Naruto. I _can't _like Naruto. He's…Naruto! And male! I can't be gay! I have to revive my clan!_

The brown-haired chuunin watched as Sasuke became lost in thought, wondering if he planned this right. He believed that Sasuke was simply in denial and all it would take to realize it would be a little provoking.

Although, that doesn't mean he'll accept it, or want to act on it.

He just had to cross his fingers and hope for the best…

Meanwhile, in Sasuke's mind, Sasuke was fighting a losing battle. He didn't want to admit it, but he _did_ like Naruto. But he wanted to revive his clan. What should he choose? Happiness or duty?

Really, what he had to ask himself is what was reviving his clan worth? Was it worth the chance that he might never be truly happy with the woman he would choose?

It was selfish…but he wanted some happiness. Sasuke's happiness and all of his good memories had been taken away when Itachi killed the clan. He didn't think he deserved the happiness though.

_Oh screw it…If I can get it, I'll take it._

Iruka noticed how suddenly Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want either of you to get hurt," Iruka replied honestly.

Sasuke's black eyes bored into him, trying to discern the truth; and then he nodded, satisfied. "I do…like Naruto." Even to Sasuke, the words sounded faint and apprehensive. _Bad. What kind of Uchiha are you?_

Suddenly, Iruka's face relaxed into relief and joy. _YES! YES, YES, YES, YES! My plan worked! Now for the sixth step…_

Step 6: Tell Sasuke Naruto likes him back and that he should go tell him. 

"That's great!" To add the effect, Iruka clapped his hands together, while Sasuke gave him a 'What the hell is so great?' look. "Now that you've confessed, I can tell you!"

This got Sasuke's attention. "Tell me what?"

Iruka smiled. "I know for a fact Naruto likes you, too."

All of a sudden, there was a HALLULUAH chorus in the background and birds were flying around everywhere. Sasuke stared at the chuunin with wide eyes. "Really? He does?"

Iruka, after sending the surrounding birds and the invisible chorus the due amount of gaping, replied, "Yes, he does. You should go tell him how you feel."

The chorus and birds began to disappear. "Why should I be the one to tell him how I feel?" This callous statement was one Iruka instantly had an answer to.

Step 7: Make sure Sasuke would be good for Naruto.

"Sasuke, do you know if Naruto had any friends before Team 7?"

Raising a perfect eyebrow, the black-haired boy replied. "Yes. He didn't have any."

Iruka nodded. "Right. What else to you know about him?"

"He likes ramen, sparring, foxes, dislikes the time he has to wait for ramen to cook, cats, and his dream is to be Hokage."

"Do you know how the villagers generally treat him?" Iruka hoped that Sasuke wasn't as self-centered as he thought…although the fact he bothered to know all of that about Naruto was a good sign.

Sasuke stared blankly at him for a second before answering. "Most glare at him. Once or twice I've heard a cruel whisper. Naruto wouldn't tell me why though."

Iruka felt hope blossom his chest. Perhaps all of this would work out after all!

Iruka phrased his next question carefully. "After being hated like that…what do you think he would fear from his closest friends?"

Sasuke's handsome face light up with realization. "Rejection…"

"Exactly!" Iruka said. "That's why you need to confess to Naruto. Not the other way around. And Naruto is at his house."

"Hai," Sasuke replied, face set in determination. As he began to walk away, he called out, "Thank you, Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto was at his house, studying a scroll for the Replacement Jutsu. He wanted to know where the logs came from. However, he was interrupted when there was a knock on his door. It was quickly followed by several more rushed, urgent knocks.

"I'M COMING!" The knock continued as Naruto practically crawled his way to the door, because his feet were completely asleep. "I said I'M COMING!" He yelled once again, standing up slowly, testing to see if he would fall. When he didn't, he went to the door, and slammed it open, and was about to yell 'WHAT?' when the person ran in, shutting the door behind then, dragging Naruto deep inside the apartment.

"What the- let go!" Naruto began to struggle, but it didn't really matter as the person let go of him before he even finished the sentence.

"What do- Sasuke?" Indeed, the dark boy stood there looking…sheepish? And was that a blush on his face?

Naruto opened his mouth to say, "What do you want?"

"I- I was to tell you something." Naruto blinked. _Did he just stutter?_

Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto asked impatiently, "Well?"

"IwanttosaythatIreallylikeyou." Again, Naruto blinked, taking a few seconds to understand Sasuke's quickly spoken sentence. When it was completely processed, his eyes went owlishly wide.

"You- you what?" Even at a time like this, Sasuke though Naruto was too cute.

"I like you. Romantically."

"You do?"

"Hai." _Please, don't let him reject me…_

"Well, Sasuke," Naruto began solemnly, and Sasuke found himself wondering if Iruka was wrong. That thought was destroyed and thrown away when Naruto gave Sasuke a grin bright enough to melt the sun. "I like you too!"

And Sasuke actually grinned back.

* * *

**If you need clarification, or don't understand something, ask in a review and I'll answer (as long as you're a member of so I can easily respond). I was going to do a kissing scene, but when I wrote that last line I thought 'Wow, that's the best way to end it' so I'm sorry for all of you who wanted some romance. **

**Please review! This took me a long time to write and it's also my first SasuNaruSasu fic!**


End file.
